


Dick X Diana

by Axelex12



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Student!Dick Grayson × Professor!Diana PrinceSmut Story
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dick X Diana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



Dick Grayson agreed he picked her up again and carried her to her bed. When Dick sat down on the bed Diana took advantage of this and pushed him down. She used her lasso and tied his hands above his head, “You’re mine now boy!” Diana smirked as she slammed herself down on his cock grinding her hips with lighting speed she moaned every time he entered her. She tugged on her lasso “How long have you wanted me to fuck you?” Dick tried to resist but he couldn’t. “Since the first time I took your class freshman year.” 

Diana laughed she enjoyed every moment of making him suffer, she was pleased to see that she finally found a guy that needed her but was not needy himself. Dick wanting to take back control managed to slip out of her lasso and held her by her waist he lifted himself up to meet her eyes he then slowly teased her when he managed to find her g spot. He fucked her hard and with passion.  
Diana bent down to kiss him ? Dick then flipped her over to where he was on top. He kissed her lips with fiery passion, and then he moved to her breast where he kissed her aureoles and every now and then gently biting her nipples which sent a jolt of pleasure through Diana’s spine. Though it seemed like Dick was taking his time he moved with lighting speed until he got to Diana’s ass. Diana looked at him before he even asked the question she said yes. Dick was going to grab some lube but Diana caught him by his arm “I have had anal sex before Dick.” She said it with a lovely whisper Dick kissed her and took a deep breath he placed his cock at the entrance of his professor’s ass as he gently slid it in she tugged on Dick’s hair and whispered into his ear “I’m an Amazon, Grayson. I can take whatever you give me, hold nothing back.”  
Dick gave Diana a smirk picked up the speed Diana responded “Come on I know you can fuck me harder than that.” Dick reached around Diana’s head and pulled hair. He never broke eye contact with her, used most of his strength to keep himself from coming. Then he had an idea while the missionary style was getting Diana wet it wasn’t making her come, Dick flipped Diana on her belly so that her ass was facing him. “You want to have a go at my ass now Dick?” Diana said it with a smile. Dick responded with a smirk “You must be use to it by now, considering all the lovers you must have had.” Diana’s quip was cut short by the powerful invasion of Nightwing’s cock up her tight sphincter. “Sweet Aphrodite yes!” Diana shouted as Dick continued thrusting into her ass; Hours flew by off the clock Diana’s screams and cries of pleasure filled the apartment, Dick let out a mighty roar and came inside her ass. They collapsed together down on the bed both were breathing hard and they looked at each other. 

They collapsed together down on the bed both were breathing hard and they looked at each other. Diana was the first to break the silence, “You know you are by far the best of my lovers when it comes to eating my pussy.” Dick then asked “what about sex how good is I when it comes to sex?” Diana thought about it and then smiled. “You are better than Superman just as Good as Batman.”

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
